The Reluctant Heroes
and |singers = Original Version: mpi * dj-Jo Remix: YOHIOloid |producers = Original Version: * (music, lyrics) dj-Jo Remix: * dj-Jo (cover, breakbeat arrangement) * Kortrex (illust) |links = }} Background "The Reluctant Heroes" is a song originally sung by mpi. This is the 2nd song in the "Attack on Titan" Original Soundtrack album, written and sung by mpi, and composed and arranged by Hiroyuki Sawano. The breakbeat remix by dj-Jo, which features YOHIOloid as the main vocal, has gained over 400,000 views on Youtube. It is one of the most notable cover of YOHIOloid. This remix is featured in dj-Jo's album Attack On EDM. Lyrics Day by day We have lost our edge Don't you know? Forgotten is the life we led Now it seems You don't care what the risk is The peaceful times have made us blind Can't look back They will not come back Can't be afraid It's time after time So once again I'm hiding in my room The peaceful times have made us blind So you can't fly if you never try You told me, oh, long ago But you left the Wall Outside the gate So more than ever, it's real It was like a nightmare And it's painful for me 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast Remember the day of grief Now it's strange for me I could see your face I could hear your voice Remember the day we met And it's painful for me 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast Remember the day we dreamt And it's painful for me I could see your face I could hear your voice Song for reluctant heroes Oh give me your strength Our life is so short Song for reluctant heroes I wanna be brave like you From my heart Song for the reluctant heroes Oh give me your strength Our life is so short Song for the reluctant heroes I wanna be brave like you Can't look back They will not come back Can't be afraid It's time after time So once again I'm hiding in my room The peaceful times have made us blind So you can't fly if you never try You told me,,, Oh,Long ago But you left the Wall Outside the gate So more than ever, It's real It was like a nightmare And it's painful for me 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast Remember the day of grief Now it's strange for me I could see your face I could hear your voice Remember the day we met And it's painful for me 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast Remember the day we dreamt And it's painful for me I could see your face I could hear your voice It was like a nightmare And it's painful for me 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast Remember the day of grief Now it's strange for me I could see your face I could hear your voice Remember the day we met And it's painful for me 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast Remember the day we dreamt And it's painful for me I could see your face I could hear your voice External links Official Unofficial |vlw = The Reluctant Heroes }} Category:Cover songs Category:English cover songs Category:Songs featuring YOHIOloid